Cumpleaños para Reiko!
by Lady Manzanita
Summary: UA ... en wammy's house.. es todo muy distinto hay 4 personas para suceder a L..    que hace un gato en mi recamar!


Un regalo para Reiko.

Ya era de noche y una chica de cabello castaño estaba batida de pintura, chocolate y varios papelitos de colores pegados en el cabello.

-¡Termine!

Grito entusiasmada viendo aquella obra de arte...  
>Se escucho un ruido afuera de su puerta.<p>

-Kasumi... -un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde, se asomo por la puerta- ¿que no piensas dormir?

-Ya voy Matt ya voy... es que mira -la castaña le mostró emocionada una enorme tarjeta con las iniciales "HBD Reiko-chan", Matt bostezo y sin ponerle mucha atención suspiro.

-Esta linda, pero ya es tarde...

Kasumi lo miro interrogativamente ya que se mordía los labios a cada momento y con su mano derecha estaba asiendo movimientos exagerados.  
>La castaña suspiro dejando a un lado aquella tarjeta.<p>

-Matt... -suspiro- anda anda siéntate.

El pelirrojo entro a la habitación, Kasumi soltó una risita al ver la pijama de su amigo

-desde cuando te gusta "Towi panda"?

El pelirrojo tomo asiento en la cama y la miro con disgusto.

-Era la única de mi talla... ni me lo recuerdes...

Se sonrieron mutuamente y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, Matt seguía intranquilo y Kasumi se sentó junto a el.

-Cuanto...

-Tres horas y me siento morir...

-Por eso al igual que Mello prefiero el chocolate...

-Solo uno Umi...

-Sabes que eso te puede matar... y no quiero que te pase nada...

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno ya niña, me iré a dormir si no… me pondré, más ansioso y perderé la apuesta…

El pelirrojo había apostado con la castaña el NO fumar por tres días, a cambio de que ella NO comiera chocolate en ese lapso de tiempo.

Los dos chicos se despidieron, y la castaña suspiro al escuchar cerrar la puerta.  
>Matt se quedo unos segundos recargado en la puerta de la castaña y también suspiro.<p>

Ellos dos eran amigos de la infancia, había crecido juntos en Wammy's house… y se habían jurado ser amigos hasta el fin, pero el paso de los años hizo crecer en cada uno de sus corazones… un sentimiento no solo de amistad si no de amor.

Kasumi bostezo y abrió la ventana de su recamara.

-Buenas noches…

Así la noche comenzó a aclararse y las estrellas junto con la luna desaparecieron para darle paso al sol.  
>Kasumi se estiro un poco y sonrió.<p>

-Buen día mundo!

Pero el sonido de que algo se desgarraba borro la sonrisa de su rostro.  
>Se asomo debajo de su cama y vio algo moverse, al momento se espanto y grito muy fuerte asiendo que Matt que pasaba por ahí entrara sin previo aviso.<p>

-¿¡Que pasa!

Kasumi se encontraba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y esto asusto aun mas al pelirrojo, se acerco apresuradamente a ella y a abrazo.

-Umi-chan.. ¿Qué tienes porque….

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio como Ayumu el gato de Kasumi estaba lleno de brillantina y papeles de colores, Kasumi seguía llorando.

-Umu .. Rompió la tarjeta que le hice a Reiko… -la castaña seguía llorando, y esto le partía el corazón a Matt… no podía dejar que la castaña llorara y menos por culpa de ese endemoniado gato.

-Tranquila pequeña… ahorita hacemos otra ¿si? –le dijo apartando los mechones de su cabello para poderla ver mejo, a lo que la castaña negó enérgicamente.

-Haber dime ¿Por qué no?

-Porque el desayuno de cumpleaños para Reiko-chan es en media hora…

Kasumi no podía parar de llorar y Matt se estaba desesperando por no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Umi.. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por…

Unos toquecitos leves se escucharon en la puerta y Matt se espanto un poco ¿y si era Reiko?.  
>La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico bajito de cabello blanco con una facha desalineada y descalzo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Near?

El peli blanco, en aquella posición encorvada entro a la habitación y se pudo frente a Kasumi.

-Es lo mismo que yo pregunto… ¿Qué pasa?

Kasumi subió la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada del albino, solo atino a señalar aquella tarjeta que estaba en el piso.

-¿Y por eso lloras Aikawa?, no ya estas grandecita para llorar por eso.

Near siempre era muy duro con Kasumi, por quitarle la atención de Matt ya que el siempre la andaba cuidando y cosas por ese estilo, Matt se enfado un poco por el como le hablo a la ojiazul.

-Mira, esto es simple consigue otra cosa para Reiko.

Kasumi dejo de sollozar y debajo del colchón saco una libreta azul, comenzó a buscar entre todos sus apuntes, pero no encontraba lo que quería… después de unos segundos encontró una foto de Ella, Matt, Lawliet y Reiko… en el cumpleaños de ella.

-Yo se que quiere Reiko mas que ah nada en este mundo…

Matt observo la foto y recordó que Reiko estaba enamorada de Lawliet…  
>Near hizo una mueca algo extraña y suspiro.<p>

-Si en verdad eres su amiga… conseguirás lo que ella mas quiere.

Near volvió a salir de la habitación sin decir nada, Matt se quedo ahí sentado pensando en como poder ayudar a Kasumi.

-Matt…

-¿Si?

-¿Me dejarías cambiarme?

El pelirrojo se acomodo sus gogles y salió de la habitación.

Kasumi suspiro…. "Todo lo que hago por ti Reiko…."  
>Tomo de su closet un vestido color azul que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros de piso, acomodo su cabello en un sencillo moño dejando escapar uno que otro de sus rebeldes chinos.<p>

Salió de la habitación rápidamente, tomando a Matt desprevenido y arrastrándolo a la Oficina de Roger…

-Umi.. Por favor espera…. –decía un muy agitado Matt.

Después de subir escaleras y recorrer varios pasillos llegaron a la oficina.

-Kas… ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Espérame aquí ¿quieres? – y sin obtener alguna respuesta la ojiazul beso en la mejilla a Matt y toco la puerta, escuchando un "Adelante" entro a la Dirección.

Roger apuntaba cosas en su Laptop animadamente, y no despegaba la vista.

-¿Roger puedo hablar contigo?

Al ser nombrado, desvió la vista de la laptop y presto atención a la castaña que tenia enfrente.

-Claro Kasumi… ¿Qué sucede?.

La ojiazul tomo aire y lo observo a los ojos.

-Sabes que yo… tengo desde los 5 años viviendo aquí…

-Si… Watari fue el que te trajo… hace 11 años…

La castaña asintió.

-Y desde ese entonces JAMAS eh pedido nada…

-¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

-Necesito pedirle un favor a Lawliet…

Roger se acomodo sus gafas y suspiro…

-Kasumi…

-Se que es casi imposible, pero en verdad… necesito hablar con el…, mira Roger te juro que si no fuera importante no hubiese venido a ti a pedirte esto.

Asintió lentamente y tomo el teléfono… una conversación con Watari y ya estaba.

-Gracias amigo.

Y así colgaron, el hombre frente a Kasumi junto sus manos.

-No se con quien tengas pacto Kasumi, pero Lawliet ya tenia planeado llegar hoy mismo…

La mirada de Kasumi cambio y una sonrisa enmarco su rostro, sin pensarlo atravesó aquella barrera Director-Alumna y abrazo a Roger de una forma muy cálida.

-Gracias, gracias… en verdad gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dando saltos.

-Por mas que tenga ya 16 años… jamás cambiara.

Matt se había aburrido dado a que Kasumi se había tardado mucho con Roer, se había sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta y comenzado a jugar con su nintendo, dado a que no podía fumar, escucho como la puerta frente a el se abría y vio salir a una muy sonriente Kasumi.

-¿Y bien? –dijo incorporándose y guardando su video juego.

-Lawliet ya tenia pensado venir –dijo sonriéndolo y en un impulso lo abrazo.-ahora solo hay que esperar a que llegue y decirle mi plan…

Matt se dejo abrazar por la castaña y el le devolvió el abrazo. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la ojiazul rompió ese momento "perfecto".

-¿Sabes que seria perfecto en este momento?

-¿Qué?

-Comer un chocolate!

El pelirrojo solo se rio y tomo de la mano a Kasumi.

-Claro y un cigarro…

-No me hace gracia Matt… -dijo Kasumi asiendo un puchero.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el patio tomados de las manos, mientras todos los presentes los observaban.

Matt era el tercero en la línea de sucesión a L … Near era el primero, Mello el segundo y Kasumi la cuarta…

Mello se acercó a ellos un poco altanero.

-Valla la princesita anda con el plebeyo… valla combinación.

Les dijo en su habitual tono de voz, y le dio una mordida al chocolate que traía en la mano, Kasumi no presto mucha atención a lo que dijo dado a que el aroma a chocolate le estaba revolviendo el estomago.

-No te metas… -le dijo Matt y se llevo a rastras a Kasumi.

-Si te cansas de el … ya sabes donde estoy –dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Kasumi, asiéndola regresar a la realidad.

-¿De que habla Mello? –pregunto un poco confundida.

Matt neo con la cabeza, se sentaron bajo uno de los arboles mas grandes de el jardín.

-Matt…

-¿Hm?

-Quien te quiere mas que Yo… -dijo Kasumi observando el cielo…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – suspiro el pelirrojo ya que esa era la frase típica de la castaña cuando quería algo.

-Necesito que me consigas … -y de su bolsillo saco una hoja de papel un poco arrugada- esto…

El pelirrojo tomo l hoja y sus orbes casi se salían de su lugar si no fuera por sus gogles.

-¿Donde quieres que consiga tantas cajas de pokys?, ¿son necesarios tantos litros de chocolate liquido?, ¿bombones, gomitas y azúcar?...

Kasumi se levanto de su lugar y se paro frente al pelirrojo.

-Yo se que los conseguirás para antes de las 8 . -se agacho para estar a la altura de su amigo- Tu eres súper Matt … -le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo- ¡recuerda antes de las 8!.

Matt suspiro y saco su nintendo "En que líos me eh metido" suspiro y comenzó a jugar "como se me antoja un cigarro"….

Y sin mas el pelirrojo fue a cumplir las demandas de su "Hime-chan" pidió permiso para salir y sobre todo dinero…

Mientras en el salón principal, Kasumi acomodaba varios globos de helio, y una enorme pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños".

Una hora después ya estaba todo listo y bien acomodado.

-Como que Matt ya se tardo… si solo le pedí poquitas cosas…

Suspiro y se sentó en una silla cercana…

-"Aun es temprano… aunque ¿a que ora llegara Lawliet-kun?...

Le comenzaron a pesar los parpados… y poco a poco se fue recostando sobre la mesa… y así l sueño la venció.

Unos minutos mas tarde llego Matt cargado de bolsas.

-Joder, jamás creí que en las tiendas alguien pudiese comprar paquetes de 500 bolsas de bombones… ni 10 litros de chocolate…

Entro en el salón y dejo las cosas sobre las mesas.

-Oye Kasumi, solo conseguí chocolates rellenos de menta… -se acercó a donde estaba la castaña y la vio dormida, le quito varios mechones de cabello y se aserco para darle un beso, pero el karma jugo a su favor y Kasumi se despertó moviendo el rostro en dirección contraria… asiendo que sus labios quedaran unidos en un beso.  
>Después de unos segundos por el shock e separaron sonrojados, Kasumi desvió la vista asía su reloj .<p>

-¡Oh! Ya es tarde, emm bueno yo me iré a arreglar ….

-Si yo también … -le secundo el pelirrojo salieron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando los dos entraron a sus respectivos dormitorios suspiraron, Kasumi se aventó a su cama y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por las almohadas… había cumplido su sueño frustrado.  
>Despabilo aquellas ideas que tenia en la mente, y se metió a bañar… tras varios minutos salió para así terminar de arreglarse.<p>

Se coloco un vestido color lila, arriba de la rodilla unos zapatos de piso de charol color negro, se dejo el cabello suelto y se observo en el espejo… le sonrió su reflejo y suspiro, unos toquecitos en la puerta la espantaron y se rio de ella misma por lo bajo, abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amiga; vestia un hermoso vestido color azul zafiro que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, unos tenis converse color negro y su cabello negro y lacio suelto.  
>Tenia una mueca de tristeza.<p>

-Hola Reiko-chan –le sonrió y la invito a pasar.

-¿Solo eso me vas a decir? –pregunto la morena con un timbre de melancolía en su voz.

-si… ¿acaso debería de decirte algo mas?

Los ojos de Reiko se llenaron de lagrimas, le dolía que su mejor amiga no se hubiese acordado de su cumpleaños.

-No… nada olvídalo –se sentó en la cama de su compañera y suspiro- ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?

-Es que … Matt me invito a dar un paseo… -dijo algo sonrojada, aunque en un hueco de su mente desearía que fuera verdad…

-Ah… -es lo único que Reiko atino a decir, se dejo caer en la cama y fijo su vista en el buro, encontrándose la foto de Matt, Kasumi Lawliet y ella…

-¿Lo extrañas verdad? – pregunto Kasumi.. viendo la melancolía en los ojos de su compañera.

-Como no tienes una idea…

Lawliet y Reiko eran novios desde hace dos años… solo que Lawliet siendo mayor que ella fue enviado a Japón un año atrás, decidieron seguir con su relación a distancia… pero desde hacia varios meses Lawliet no se comunicaba con ella… y menos aquel día … ya que era su cumpleaños.

Kasumi se mordía la lengua, ya que no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Te puedo dejar sola?, es que necesito ir a ver si Matt ya esta listo.

La morena solo asintió y tomo aquella foto en sus manos para abrazarla.

Kasumi, apenas cerró la puerta y salió disparada a la entrada principal, esperando que Lawliet ya estuviese ahí.

Y como si el karma estuviera a su favor ahí estaba, seguía igual que siempre… cabello negro y despeinado… esa postura encorvada zulla, la camisa y el pantalón guango.. y como era de esperarse andaba descalzo… "como se parece a Near" …

Corrió asía el y lo abrazo, este se sorprendió pero de igual manera le respondió el abrazo.

-Donde esta ella?

Se separo de su amigo y le sonrió.

-Ella no sabe que estas aquí…

-Fiesta sorpresa verdad? , e hiciste como que olvidaste su cumpleaños.

-Lawliet no me tarapés!

Los dos se rieron y entraron al salón…

-Ok son las 8… Los demás no tardan en llegar y Lawliet… ¬¬ no te comas los dulces Ok?

Este asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas en su tan habitual manera de hacerlo.

-Y bien que … -no termino su frase ya que Kasumi se acercaba a el con un enorme moño rojo - ¿Por qué no se me hace raro esto?...

Minutos después Matt toco a la puerta de Kasumi, siendo recibido por Reiko.

-¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar con Kasumi?

Matt la miro extrañado y comprendió al instante lo que trataba de hacer Kasumi.

-Es que, quiero platicar contigo sobre lo que siento por Kasumi… y bueno… ¿me acompañas al salón? Es que aquí me da cosa platicar.

La morena asintió y salió del lugar, el camino al salón fue silencioso pero antes de llegar.

-Tsk… adelántate Reiko, se me olvido mi nintendo…

Reiko asintió, abrió l puerta pero todo estaba obscuro.

-Genial ¿Dónde esta el bendito apagador? –prendió la luz y se escucho.

-¡SORPRESA!

Reiko abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a llorar, de entre la muchedumbre Kasumi apareció abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Creíste que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños?

Las dos se abrazaron, y el olor a chocolate inundo a Reiko…

-¿Bombones y chocolate con azúcar?

Kasumi asintió y su amiga se fue corriendo directo a la mesa de la comida.

-Bueno, bueno Reiko.. es hora de una sorpresa.

Reiko se sorprendió, y se acercó ah donde estaba su amiga, y vio detrás de ella una enorme caja con un moño rojo.

La morena se acercó y apenas roso la caja esta se deshizo dejando ver a …

-¿¡Lawliet? –grito emocionada y a punto del llanto

El ojeroso salió e la caja para abrazar a su novia, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y se besaron apasionadamente

-¡Vale! Consigan una habitación –se escucho la voz de Mello.

Todos se comenzaron a reír, mientras Reiko solo se sonrojaba y Lawliet la abrazaba protectoramente.

Y así comenzó la música para bailar, Kasumi un poco aturdida salió a tomar aire.

-Y bien… todo salió como lo planeaste ¿no?

La voz de Matt la asusto un poco.

-Casi todo…

-¿Cómo que casi?

La castaña asintió y se giro para quedar frente a el…

-El chico que me gusta no se ah dado cuenta de lo que siento…

El corazón de Matt se apachurro literalmente y suspiro con tristeza…

-Y bueno … ya se lo has dicho…

-La verdad no.. ya que hicimos un promesa…

Matt se sintió peor, dado a que el no era el único con una promesa especial con ella.

-¿y cual es esa promesa?

-Ser amigos hasta el fin…

Ella sonrió y lo miro a los ojos, y así el por fin pudo entender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…

-Y si el te digiera, que siente lo mismo?

-YO seria tan Feliz…

Y así Matt abrazo por la cintura a Kasumi y le dio un suave beso…

-CONSIGAN UNA HABITACION!

La voz de Reiko se escucho y los dos se separaron completamente sonrojados…

Kasumi le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su amiga que jalaba a Lawliet con mucha insistencia.

-¿Y a donde van ustedes dos?

-Te hemos hecho caso y conseguiremos una habitación… -le guiño un ojo a Kasumi y desaparecieron entre la obscuridad, Matt observo a Umi y viceversa y los dos comenzaron a reír…

-Te Quiero…

-Y yo a ti…

¡Feliz cumpleaños REIKO!


End file.
